wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ich dziecko/II/15
Kategoria:Ich dziecko ROZDZIAŁ XV Samochód nierówno zahamowany targnął raz i drugi i stanął. — Źle — powiedział Marek. — Znowu zapomniałaś nacisnąć pedał sprzęgła i zgasiłaś motor. Pamiętaj: w ostatniej chwili, gdy już wóz staje, należy nacisnąć sprzęgło. Monika podniosła twarz zarumienioną z emocji: — Zapomniałam. — Powtórzymy. Teraz zatrzymasz się koło ogrodnika. No, starter, lewa noga na sprzęgło, włączyć pierwszy bieg, prawa na gaz, stopniowo odpuszczać sprzęgło i nacisnąć akcelerator. Równocześnie, zwolna, bo... Nie dokończył. Wóz targnął gwałtownie i ruszył naprzód. Minął w dobrym pędzie ogrodnika i kilka jego pomocnic, przyglądających się tej lekcji, i stanął o kilkanaście metrów dalej znów ze zgaszonym motorem. — Ja ci tylko auto zepsuję — z płaczliwą minką westchnęła Monika. — Nie zepsujesz. No, jeszcze raz... — Ja tu nie mogę. Peszy mnie to, że ci ludzie patrzą. — No dobrze — zgodził się — pojedziemy do lasu. Ustąpiła mu miejsca przy kierownicy i wóz w ciągu paru sekund okrążył gazon i wyjechał na drogę. Przyglądała się dużym silnym rękom Marka opartym na kole kierownicy i jego mocnemu profilowi. Tachometr wskazywał dużą szybkość, a droga była kręta i dość wąska. Pomimo to nie odczuwała najmniejszej obawy. — Ja nigdy nie będę prowadziła tak, jak ty — powiedziała. — Nauczysz się. — Ja nie o tym mówię. Nie wątpię, że z czasem się nauczę, ale nigdy nie będę takim kierowcą jak ty. To nie jest kwestia umiejętności, lecz... cech wrodzonych. Czy dobrze to określiłam? — Kwestia pełnej świadomości otoczenia i własnych ruchów, no i panowania nad nimi — powiedział po namyśle. — Nie wiem, ale czuję się z tobą zupełnie bezpieczna. Mogłabym zamknąć oczy, chociażby droga biegła nad przepaściami. — Daruj — zaśmiał się wesoło. — Ale nie zrewanżuję ci się takim zaufaniem. Przynajmniej teraz. — Nie tylko teraz. W ogóle. Zresztą myślę, że na ten rodzaj zaufania może zdobyć się tylko kobieta. — Dlaczego tak sądzisz? — Bo wypływa to nie z przeświadczenia o umiejętności człowieka, któremu powierzamy życie, lecz z intuicji. To jest zaufanie instynktowne. Mężczyzna bez obawy wsiądzie do samochodu prowadzonego przez kierowcę, o którym wie, że ma doświadczenie i wszelkie inne kwalifikacje. Kobiecie dość spojrzeć na mężczyznę, by wiedzieć od razu, czy można mu powierzyć swoje bezpieczeństwo, czy nie. — Dotyczy to tylko samochodu? — zapytał. — Samochodu, samolotu, okrętu... — ...lokomotywy i innych środków lokomocji — podchwycił. Zrozumiała jego intencję: — Nie — zaprzeczyła. — Nie tylko środków lokomocji. Wiesz dobrze, co mam na myśli. — Moniko, przeceniasz moją domyślność. — Więc w ogóle życia. Tak, życia. Są mężczyźni, w których nieomylnie wyczuwamy to, co nazwałbym talentem kierowniczym. A talent ten jednakowo gwarantuje bezpieczeństwo tym, którzy mu zaufali, zarówno w samochodzie, jak chociażby w całym życiu. — Po chwili dodała: — Rzecz, zdaje się, polega na tym, że umieją kierować przede wszystkim własnym życiem. Marek zmarszczył brwi i wybuchnął krótkim nieprzyjemnym śmiechem: — Miejże litość i nie kpij ze mnie! Jednocześnie pochylił się naprzód, i zdwoił szybkość. Wilgotny jeszcze od rannej rosy żwir z gwizdem wyrywał się spod opon. A auto głucho zadudniło na drewnianym moście, podskoczyło na wystającym progu i wpadło w szeroką leśną aleję. Marek zahamował i wysiadł. — Nie byłaś jeszcze w tym lesie, prawda? — zapytał zupełnie spokojnym tonem. — Nie. Bardzo tu ładnie. — Ten las nie należy już do Zapola. Rządowy. Czy siądziesz do kierownicy. — Dobrze, ale później. Przejdziemy się trochę. Tak tu ładnie. — W naszych okolicach dużo jest pięknych zakątków, szkoda żeś dopiero teraz zdecydowała się na przyjazd do Zapola. Monika spojrzała nań i powiedziała: — Jeżeli mam być szczerą, sądziłam, że nie sprawię ci przyjemności swoim przyjazdem. — Jakże mogłaś tak myśleć! — Chyba miałam do tego prawo. — Jakto prawo? — No, bo ty... Ty unikałeś mnie najwyraźniej. Odnosiłam wrażenie, żeś w ogóle chciał wymazać mnie z pamięci. I nie mogłam brać ci tego za złe, chociaż... — Chociaż co? — Smutno mi było, że chowasz żal do mnie. — Mylisz się. Nie mam żalu do ciebie. — A jednak... — Nie mówmy o tym — przerwał. — Los tak, a nie inaczej pokierował naszymi sprawami. Mogę mieć doń żal, mogę rozsądnie pogodzić się z nim, czy nie mogę, nie wpłynie to w najmniejszej mierze na kształtowanie się przyszłości. — Tedy źle zrobiłam, że przyjechałam. — Nie. Moniko — głos mu drgnął. — Ja nie chciałem narzucać się wam swoim towarzystwem. A to zupełnie coś innego. Jestem ci wdzięczny, żeś przyjechała... Szli w milczeniu. — To lato będzie najpiękniejszym latem moim w Zapolu — zaczął Marek. — Wyświadczyłaś mi wielką łaskę, Moniko. Boję się tylko, czy moja obecność nie jest dla ciebie przykra, czy nie jest uciążliwa... — Marku! — ...czy nie pod przymusem tu przyjechałaś dla Janki i dlatego, że prosił cię o to twój mąż. — Dlaczego mi nie wierzysz, że dawno, że zawsze chciałam cię widzieć?! Ile razy Justyn pisał do ciebie, zawsze prosiłam go, by załączył ode mnie dużo serdeczności. — To było konwencjonalne... — Nie, Marku. Powiedziała to z takim naciskiem, że nie mógł wątpić w jej szczerość. Zatrzymał się nagle, jakby chciał coś ważnego powiedzieć, lecz tylko spojrzał na nią i zapytał: — No, może już zabierzemy się do nauki? — Dobrze — zgodziła się. Po kilku dniach postępy Moniki doszły do tego, że siedzący obok niej Marek nie musiał już ustawicznie trzymać ręki na ręcznym hamulcu. Lekcje odbywały się zwykle w godzinach rannych. Sporo czasu spędzała Monika przy małej, wieczory zaś z Janką, gdyż Marek niezmiernie wcześnie życzył paniom dobrej nocy i zamykał się u siebie. Któregoś popołudnia, gdy Marek był w polu, Janka powiedziała Monice: — Chodź ze mną na górę, coś ci pokażę, coś, co wyjaśni ci zachowanie się Marka. Weszły na piętro. W pierwszym pokoju stało ciężkie dębowe biurko, kilka krzeseł i sięgające sufitu półki z książkami. Podłoga była przykryta wytwornym kilimem o wypłowiałych barwach. W drugim było łóżko, proste drewniane łóżko, zrobione widocznie przez miejskiego stolarza, takież dwie szafy i duża skrzynia zamykana na kłódkę. Stolik z małym lusterkiem i z przyborami do golenia uzupełniał umeblowanie. Ściany zwyczajnie bielone pozbawione były jakichkolwiek ozdób. Nad łóżkiem tylko przybity był duży perski dywan, a na nim w ciemnej ramce jakiś mały obrazek. Gdy Monika zbliżyła się do łóżka, poznała: to była jej fotografia, ta sama fotografia w mundurku gimnazjalnym, którą wysłała mu kiedyś na front. — To ja — szepnęła i nic więcej powiedzieć nie mogła. Jakże dobrze zrozumiała tę swoją obecność w tym pustym mieszkaniu człowieka, który nic tu poza nią nie miał. Ogromny smutek ogarnął ją i rozczulenie i żal i jakaś bezsensowna wdzięczność, bezsensowna, bo przecież nie była egoistką, nie była próżna... Na stoliku, przy łóżku tykał głośno zwyczajny niklowy budzik. Stała w milczeniu, gdy głos Janki wyrwał ją z zadumy: — Spójrz tu, Moniko. Janika przekręciła w kłódce przy skrzyni klucz, widocznie zapomniany przez Marka, i podniosła wieko: — Patrz — szepnęła. Skrzynka pełna była butelek, butelek z wódką, z koniakiem, whisky i ze zwykłym spirytusem. Niektóre były już puste, inne zakorkowane lub napoczęte. — On... pije? — zdziwiła się Monika. — Tak. Pije. Codziennie zamyka się tu wieczorem i pije. Zamknęła skrzynię i mówiła: — Od dawna już wiedziałam o tym. Kiedyś w nocy wybuchł w stajni pożar. Nie mogliśmy się go dobudzić. Wreszcie wstał i wyszedł. Wtedy poznałam. Był zupełnie pijany. Zataczał się, język mu się plątał... Nie tylko ja, lecz i ludzie zrozumieli od razu. Dla wszystkich było to czymś tak niespodziewanym, bo przecież w ciągu dnia nigdy kropli alkoholu nie brał do ust. Zauważyłaś, że nawet wina przy obiedzie nie pije. A wieczorami zamyka się po to... ktoby przypuszczał! Przecie co dzień wstaje o wschodzie słońca, pracuje, jest najzupełniej trzeźwy... Monika milczała. — Oczywiście, zaczęłam badać sprawę i wydębiłam na Pawle, który mu usługuje, że się przyznał. Co kilka dni wynoszono stąd całe kosze pustych butelek. Pytam ile?... Powiada po dziesięć, a czasem i więcej. — To straszne — szepnęła Monika. — Tak, to straszne. Wygląda zdrowo wprawdzie i na nic nie narzeka, sił mu nie brak, ale ten nałóg musi go doprowadzić z czasem do ruiny. — Nałóg? — No tak, Moniko. Marek... jest nałogowym pijakiem. — Boże! — To wielkie nieszczęście i zdaje się, że już nic mu nie pomoże. Monika oburzyła się: — Nie wierzę w to. Jak nawet możesz coś podobnego mówić! Trzeba go ratować. Oczywiście natychmiast po tamtym pożarze rozmawiałaś z nim o tym? Janka wzruszyła ramionami: — Czyż nie znasz Marka?... — Jakto? — Czy wyobrażasz sobie, że pozwoliłby mi dokończyć zdania, gdybym tylko zaczęła o tym mówić?... Moja droga. Zyskałabym tylko to, że odsunąłby się ode mnie tak, jak odsunął się od wszystkich. Zamykałby się i przede mną, możeby mnie nawet znienawidził. I tak cierpiał bardzo, że mimo woli wykryłam jego tajemnicę. A mówić o tym?... Nawet nie próbowałam. Nie przebaczyłby mi tego nigdy. Czyż nie wiesz jaki on jest skryty? — Więc nie zrobiłaś nic, w ogóle nic? — Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak milczeć? — To niepodobieństwo, to okropne. Już wiem, co zrobię. Zaraz napiszę o tym do Justyna. Justyn powinien nań wpłynąć, Justyn nie zawaha się, chociażby miał się mu narazić. Przecież nie można pozwolić, by zginął!... I to jak!... Straszne. Marek i to, Boże!... Była zupełnie wytrącona z równowagi. — Wiesz, Janko, że to twoja wina! — zawołała. — Moja? — Tak. Wybacz, że ci to powiem. Ale nie wolno ci było milczeć. Pozwalasz mu popadać coraz głębiej w ten nałóg, bo nie chcesz go zranić. To egoizm. Powinnaś! To twój obowiązek. Bez względu na skutki. Twój, jako siostry i Justyna, jako przyjaciela. Wy tylko możecie rozmówić się z nim i wpłynąć nań. Obrazi się to trudno, ale trzeba go ratować za wszelką cenę i tylko wy możecie to zrobić. Janka spojrzała na nią i uśmiechnęła się smutno: — Mylisz się. — Jakto mylę się? — Ani twój mąż, ani ja nic tu pomóc nie możemy... Możesz tylko ty. — Ja? — z przestrachem zawołała Monika. — Tylko ty — spokojnie powtórzyła Janka. Stały naprzeciw siebie patrząc sobie w oczy. Wreszcie Monika zapytała cicho: — Chyba nie sądzisz, że... że on mnie wciąż... że on przeze mnie... — Czy nie sądzę?... Zastanów się. Monika przetarła czoło. — Boże! — szepnęła. — Ty jedna możesz mówić o tym z Markiem. Tobie jednej na to pozwoli, ciebie jednej... usłucha, w każdym razie wysłucha. W tej chwili zobaczyła Marka. Szedł przez gazon ku domowi. — Chodźmy stąd — powiedziała. — Nie powinien nas tu zastać. Nie powinien w ogóle domyślić się, żeśmy rozmawiały o tym. Pójdziemy do mnie. — Dobrze — zgodziła się Monika. W hallu spotkały Marka. Musiał zauważyć ich zmieszanie, a zwłaszcza podniecenie Moniki, lecz zamienił z nimi kilka wesołych zdań o czymś obojętnym i poszedł do siebie. — Biedny Marek — szepnęła Monika. — Mnie samej — powiedziała Janka — wydawało się to wszystko z początku nieprawdopodobieństwem. Przy jego woli, przy jego charakterze... A jednak... — Powiem mu — ożywiła się Monika. — Ja się z nim rozmówię. Tak dalej być nie może! Przecie to szaleństwo. Nie rozumiem w ogóle jak można pić ciecz tak wstrętną, jak alkohol i jeszcze doprowadzać się do takiego okropnego stanu! I poco! — Poco?... Może po to, by zapomnieć. — Zapomnieć? — Tak, by zapomnieć o czymś, czego się pragnęło, z czym wiązało się wszystkie nadzieje... On nie przestał cię kochać. Moniko. Musisz być ślepa, jeżeli tego nie widzisz. — Justyn... — zaczęła Monika, lecz Janka jej przerwała: — Właśnie Justyn wie o tym i... może dlatego chciał, byś tu przyjechała. — Nie rozumiem? — Ach, moja droga, nie wszystko na świecie da się zrozumieć — bąknęła Janka. — Nie, ale co miałaś na myśli? — Nie wiem. Mniejsza o to. Czyż my, kobiety, możemy dobrze zanalizować pobudki, którymi kierują się mężczyźni! Nigdy. Ich psychika jest zupełnie inna. To i owo odgadujemy intuicją, to i owo opieramy na powierzchownych obserwacjach, ale gruntu, ale tego laboratorium, gdzie wylęgają się ich myśli, ich zamiary, nie poznajemy nigdy. A największy błąd popełniamy dopatrując się w motywach ich działania analogij do własnych naszych pobudek. Weźmy na przykład miłość. Miłość kobiety jest zupełnie inna niż miłość mężczyzny. Zewnętrzne formy są podobne, ale tylko podobne. Materiał, treść będzie zawsze różna. — Dlaczego o tym mówisz? — Tak sobie. Nasunęły mi się te refleksje w związku z Markiem. A chociażby i w związku z twoimi uczuciami dla Justyna. Zakochana kobieta nigdy nie widzi całej rzeczywistości. Sugestionuje się wytworzonym przez siebie światkiem, dobrowolnie ogranicza prawdę do kilku nieskomplikowanych aksjomatów, a wszystko co wokół burzy się i kłębi nic ją nie obchodzi. Ich liebe dich, du liebst mich, wir lieben uns. A to jest zanadto proste. — Zdumiewasz mnie, Janko. Cóż tu może być skomplikowanego? — Nie wiem — wzruszyła ramionami. — Zbyt wiele ode mnie wymagasz. Wiem tylko, że to nie jest tak proste. No, chociaż by na przykład kwestia zazdrości. Szalałabyś, rozpaczałabyś, gdyby Justyn cię zdradził. — To jest niemożliwe — uśmiechnęła się Monika, jakby uspokojona samą niedorzecznością takiego przypuszczenia. Enigmatyczne aluzje Janki wywołały w niej niepokój, który teraz znikł zupełnie. — Niech i tak będzie — zgodziła się Janka. — Ale sądzisz, ba, jesteś najgłębiej przekonana, że gdybyś ty go, zdradziła, on również, szalałby, rozpaczał i nie wybaczyłby ci tego nigdy. W głosie Janki zabrzmiała nutka ironii, która podrażniła Monikę. — Mylisz się, wiem, że Justyn przebaczyłby mi, cokolwiek bym zrobiła. Ale wolałabym umrzeć, niż zmuszać go do takich ofiar. — Właśnie! Otóż to! Do takich! — podchwyciła Janka. — Przykładasz doń swoją miarkę i w tym jest błąd. Skąd wiesz, że dla niego byłaby to aż „taka” ofiara? — Jakto skąd wiem, to przecie jasne. — Wcale nie takie jasne. Mężczyźni umieją czasem zdobyć się na największe ofiary, jeżeli chodzi im o osiągnięcie jakichś wytkniętych sobie celów. I wtedy przychodzi im to znacznie łatwiej niż nam się zdaje. — Mówisz tak jakby jakikolwiek mężczyzna mógł mieć jakiś cel w wyrzekaniu się ukochanej kobiety! — Nie mówię o wyrzekaniu się, lecz o tak zwanej zdradzie. O cel taki może istnieć zawsze. Jeden patrzy na postępowanie swojej kobiety przez palce, bo przez to chce uspokoić własne sumienie, drugi robi to dla uzyskania swobody dla siebie, trzeci po to, by dać jej możność zaspokojenia głodu fizycznego, którego sam w pełni zaspokoić nie jest w stanie, lub, powiedzmy, posiadania dziecka, którego sam jej dać nie może... Różne bywają cele, których my, kobiety, albo nie chcemy widzieć, albo nie umiemy. Umilkła i udawała, że nie patrzy na Monikę, lecz doskonale widziała jej nagłą bladość i szeroko otwarte oczy. W oczach tych było przerażenie, zdumienie, gniew i jakby błyski nienawiści. Usta Moniki poruszyły się kilkakrotnie, lecz nie wypowiedziały ani słowa. Janka wstała i stanąwszy przed lustrem poprawiała sobie włosy. Monika siedziała nieruchomo, wpatrzona przed siebie, jakby odrętwiała. Mijały minuty, zegar w sąsiedniej jadalni wybił jakąś godzinę. — Oczywiście — odezwała się Janka. — Różni mężczyźni w różny sposób traktują te sprawy. Prymitywni i wulgarni dają to do zrozumienia w sposób nie pozostawiający żadnych wątpliwości, subtelni używają tysiącznych wybiegów, aranżują całe manewry, licząc na intuicję drugiej strony, na zrozumienie i porozumienie bez słów, gdyż odczuwają uzasadniony zresztą wstręt do ich jaskrawości. I tacy cierpią, ma się rozumieć najbardziej, a cierpią głównie dlatego, że przechodzą całą mękę powziętej, a niezrealizowanej decyzji. I im dłużej przeciąga się męka, tym dla nich gorzej... O tak, my, kobiety, nie zawsze możemy odczuć i zrozumieć pobudki działania mężczyzn. Do tego stopnia, że nawet wszelkie teoretyczne rozwiązania na ten temat są zwykłą stratą czasu. Ot i my teraz niepotrzebnie odbiegliśmy w rozmowie do teorii, a może tu w ogóle o teorii mowy być nie może. Psychologia ludzka jest zbyt bogata, by można było ją poszufladkować. Prawda? Monika spojrzała na nią zalęknionym wzrokiem i nic nie odpowiedziała. — Dajmy spokój abstrakcjom — zaczęła znów Janka. Miałyśmy naradzić się, jak ratować Marka. Jeżeli jesteś taka dobra i tak dlań życzliwa, nie wątpię, że potrafisz wywrzeć nań pewien wpływ. Jak zamierzasz zabrać się do tego? Ale Monika wstała i szepnęła: — Strasznie mi niedobrze... Tak mi się w głowie kręci... — Rzeczywiście wyglądasz blado. Może za długo byłaś dziś na słońcu? — Nie wiem, nic nie wiem... Pójdę do swego pokoju. — Tak, tak. Połóż się. Odprowadzę cię. Janka chciała ją objąć, lecz Monika odsunęła ją z jakąś nie swoją szorstkością: — Nie, dziękuję ci. Sama pójdę. Opierając się o poręcz krzeseł, doszła do swego pokoju. Gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, nie mogła już dłużej opanować płaczu. Gwałtowne łkanie wstrząsało nią całą, opadła na jakiś fotel i długo nie mogła się uspokoić. Dnia tego Monika nie przyszła na kolację. — Pani Kielska źle się czuje i położyła się do łóżka — zameldowała pokojówka. — Zaniesiesz kolację do pokoju — powiedziała Janka. — Pani Kielska nic nie chce. Prosiła tylko o herbatę. — Dobrze. Marek zaniepokoił się i zapytał: — Co jest Monice, Janko? — Ach, nic poważnego. Ból głowy. A raczej osłabienie. Nadmiar słońca. Nie troszcz się o to. Jutro będzie zdrowa. — Jesteś pewna, że to nic poważniejszego? — Najzupełniej. — A może lepiej jednak pojechać po lekarza? — Nie, Marku — odpowiedziała stanowczo. — To zupełnie zbyteczne. Po kolacji powiedział: — Muszę ją odwiedzić. Idź do niej i zapytaj, czy mogę na chwilę wejść. — Nie, Marku. Nie trzeba. Ona woli być sama. Mruknął coś i umilkł, potem chrząknął dwa razy, powiedział siostrze dobranoc i poszedł na górę. Janka odprowadziła go wzrokiem i westchnęła: — Boże, poco ja żyję, poco ja żyję... Nazajutrz od rana lał deszcz. Janka wstała później niż zwykle. Gdy wyszła do hallu, ku swemu zdumieniu zastała doktora Żerbińskiego z miasteczka. Okazało się, że Marek wczesnym rankiem wysłał po niego samochód. Lekarz wprawdzie tłumaczył się, że przyjechał jako gość, lecz Janka wiedziała, poco został sprowadzony. Monika zjawiła się przed obiadem. Była mizerniejsza niż zwykle i uśmiechała się z widocznym przymusem. Na pytania Marka, odpowiedziała: — Dziękuję ci. Nic mi nie było. Trochę nerwów. Lecz w jej zachowaniu się, już w tym, że starannie unikała jego wzroku, dostrzegł coś niezwykłego i przy pierwszej sposobności szepnął lekarzowi: — Nasza przyjaciółka, pani Monika napewno źle się czuje. Niech ją doktór w ostrożny i nie wzbudzający podejrzeń sposób wybada w rozmowie. Lekarz jednak mimo najlepszych chęci nie mógł tego zrobić, gdyż Monika wkrótce ukazała się w nieprzemakalnym płaszczu i oznajmiła, że idzie na spacer. — Czy pozwolisz... — zaczął Marek, chcąc zaproponować jej swoje towarzystwo, lecz ona przerwała mu: — Nie, nie. Lubię podczas deszczu samotne przechadzki. Dziękuję ci. I wyszła. Czyjekolwiek towarzystwo było dla niej męczarnią. Wprawdzie minął już ten straszliwy chaos myśli, które kłębiły się w jej mózgu w pierwszych godzinach po rozmowie z Janką, lecz daleka jeszcze była od spokoju i zdolności rozeznania w sobie tych wszystkich uczuć, które ją przepełniały. W pierwszej chwili chciała stąd uciekać. Wyjechać natychmiast, jak najprędzej być w Warszawie, zobaczyć Justyna, spojrzeć mu w oczy... Później zabrała się do pisania listu, lecz niszczyła jedną kartkę po drugiej. Myśli nie wiązały się, zdania nie wyrażały myśli, słowa albo nic nie znaczyły, albo raziły nieznośną brutalnością. Nie mogła pisać. A później zrozumiała, że nie trzeba. Ogarniało ją uczucie bezbrzeżnej samotności. Czuła zwalony na siebie ogromny ciężar, który ją przygniatał do ziemi. Oto zostawiono ją samą i kazano jej wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność za coś co przejmowało ją zgrozą, zgrozą rzeczy upragnionych, nienawistnych, niezrozumiałych, wrogich, przeciw którym burzyło się w niej i sumienie i wola i ambicja. Oto zapadły wyroki, a ona ma je wykonać. Były chwile, gdy myśląc o Marku, chciała jego śmierci, gdy myśląc o Justynie, nie miała nic prócz pogardy, gdy powtarzając sobie słowa Janki, zdolna była ją zabić. Lecz zaraz potem zrywało się w niej ogromne współczucie dla Justyna. Przez pamięć przebiegały tysiączne z nim rozmowy, tysiączne fakty... Tak, nie rozumiała ich, nie rozumiała wtedy, bo nie chciała rozumieć. A Janka mówiła: — ...im dłużej trwa męka powziętej a niezrealizowanej decyzji... Tak. Była ślepa, bo chciała być ślepa!... Nie spała przez cała noc, a w dodatku nad głową wciąż słyszała kroki Marka, nierówne, ciężkie... pijane kroki. W przemęczonej głowie zaczynały się rodzić najwstrętniejsze podejrzenia: — a może otacza ja zmowa, może za jej plecami ukuto ten spisek, którego ona ma być zwykłym narzędziem?... I ogarniał ja wstręt i strach przed własnym cynizmem, który mógł jej podsunąć myśl tak ohydną. Oczy Justyna, oczy pełne miłości i tkliwe, oczy Marka, nieprzeniknione w swoim zimnym wyrazie, ale tak jasne... I smutne oczy Janki... — Nie! Absurd! Jak mogę ich posądzać. I nagle, nie wiadomo skąd zjawiał się inny obraz. Widziała siebie w ramionach Marka. Te tak dobrze zapamiętane ściągnięte rysy, to nieodparte pożądanie rozchylonych ust i płomień dotyku i własną chęć wyrwania się, ucieczki i bezwład, bezwład oczekiwania... A później setki obcych twarzy, niski głęboki głos Jotarskiego i porywcze przysięgi pana de Bouvage i milczące spojrzenia innych... Na twardej ubitej ścieżce chlupotały kałuże wody, deszcz drobny lecz gęsty uderzał w twarz milionem kropelek, z rozchybotanych gałęzi drzew wiatr zrywał duże ciężkie krople, które uderzały głośno, sypiąc się na sztywny materiał nieprzemakalnego płaszcza. Zatrzymała się koło jakiegoś budynku. Wystający dach zupełnie osłaniał ją tu od deszczu. Oparta o ścianę stała długo w zamyśleniu. Szare niebo, zieleń łąk i pól rozciągających się daleko i ten monotonny deszcz... Zwolna odzyskiwała spokój, spokój graniczący z rezygnacją. Zmierzchało się już, gdy wracała do dworu, a może tylko napłynęły chmury gęstsze i przyciemniły świat. Wracała powoli. Na ganku stał Marek i palił papierosa: — Przebierz się zaraz — powiedział. — Wprawdzie jest ciepło, ale nie trudno się zaziębić. — Dobrze — skinęła głową. — Czy czujesz się lepiej? — Nic mi nie było. — Miałaś jakieś zmartwienie — powiedział tonem twierdzenia. — Tak — uśmiechnęła się. — Pomówię z tobą o tym. — Zawsze ci służę z przyjemnością — lekko skłonił głowę Marek. Po dżdżystym dniu przyszedł wieczór gorący i parny. Mocno pachniały kwiaty, powietrze było aż gęste od tych zapachów. Ciemność odzywała się tysiącami zatajonych szmerów, cichych łopotów, półgłosów. Wokół lampy, zajmującej środek stołu na tarasie, krążyły tysiące owadów. Wielkie bezszelestne ćmy, małe twarde żuczki i niedostrzegalne komary, zaznaczające swój przelot ostrym przejmującym brzęczeniem. Tym trzeba było opędzać się nieustannie. Pomimo to wszyscy woleli jeść kolację na tarasie. W jadalni upał był nie do wytrzymania. Ponieważ zaś doktór odjechał i zostali w trójkę, mogli się nie krępować: Janka i Monika włożyły najlżejsze letnie sukienki, wprost na gołe ciało. Marek siedział bez marynarki, w białej koszuli z krótkimi rękawami, które odsłaniały długie mocne mięśnie jego rąk, grające pod opaloną skórą przy każdym ruchu. Monika starała się nie patrzeć w jego stronę, lecz ile razy podnosiła wzrok, spotykała jego oczy, czuła ich dotyk na swojej twarzy, na ramionach, na szyi. Mówili mało. Tylko Janka była nienaturalnie ożywiona. Śmiała się, opowiadała różne rzeczy, których nie słuchali, których na pewno i ona sama nie słyszała. Podano lody, gdy powiedziała: — Przepraszam was, zajrzę do małej. Zdaje mi się, ze nie śpi. Lecz Monika zerwała się i zawołała: — Pozwó1 Janko, że tam pójdę. I tak nie jem lodów. I nie czekając na jej zgodę, weszła do domu. W hallu paliła się lampa, ale w korytarzu i w pokoju Janki, z którego wchodziło się do dziecinnego, było ciemno. Ku zdumieniu Moniki w dziecinnym również nie było światła, czy też Walusia, niania Dorotki, tak przykręciła knot, że panowała tu prawie zupełna ciemność. Monika stanęła na progu. Z zewnątrz słyszała jakiś chrzęst i przyśpieszone oddechy: — Walusiu — zawołała półgłosem. W mroku zatupotały czyjeś kroki i Monika zobaczyła na nieco jaśniejszym tle otwartego okna jakąś sylwetkę, która mignęła i znikła. Gdyby nie szelest kroków pod oknami, mogłaby sadzić, że uległa złudzeniu. Szybko zbliżyła się do stolika, na którym tlił się niebieski ogienek przykręconej lampy. Rozjaśniło się i zobaczyła Walusię. Dziewczyna leżała pół odkryta z zamkniętymi oczami. U dawała, że śpi, ale jej pucołowate policzki były purpurowe, a dwie okrągłe piersi pod grubym płótnem koszuli poruszały się w gwałtownym oddechu. Poduszka zsunęła się na podłogę. — To tak... — pomyślała Monika i uczuła, że serce zaczyna bić coraz prędzej. Nie wiadomo dlaczego przypomniała sobie Justyna i zaraz później oczy Marka, prawie zupełnie przysłonięte powiekami i jego silne brązowe ręce. Pochyliła się nad łóżeczkiem Dorotki. Dziecko spało. Zawahała się chwilę, podniosła z podłogi poduszkę Walusi, położyła ją na łóżku i pogłaskała dziewczynę po rozpalonym policzku. — Poduszka ci spadła — powiedziała łagodnie. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i był w nich wstyd i obawa i nie wygasły jeszcze żar. Monika drgnęła i czym prędzej wyszła z pokoju. Na korytarzu zatrzymała się na dłuższą chwilę. Musiała opanować to dziwne podniecenie, które ją ogarnęło. W hallu zobaczyła służącego, dźwigającego gramofon. — Co to? — zapytała. — A to jaśnie pani kazała zanieść na taras. Janka mówiła coś cichym głosem Markowi, lecz urwała, gdy Monika weszła i zwróciła się do niej: — Śpi Dorotka? — Śpi spokojnie. — To dobrze. Stąd nie obudzi jej dźwięk gramofonu. Mam ochotę potańczyć — powiedziała Janka. Zaraz też nastawiła jakąś płytę i zawołała do Marka: — No, rusz się staruszku! Marek wstał, odłożył papierosa i zaczęli tańczyć. — Jaka z nich śliczna para — myślała Monika. — I któżby po Jance poznał, że jest już matką. Jest wysmuklejsza i zgrabniejsza niż dawniej. A on... Nikt tak nie tańczy... Płyta skończyła się. Janka swobodnie zapytała: — A co dla ciebie, Moniko?... — Dla mnie? — No tak. Wolisz walca, czy tango? — Wszystko mi jedno — odpowiedziała zmieszana. — Jest zresztą tak gorąco... Marek się zmęczy... — On?... Nie ma obawy... No, macie to tango. Puściła płytę, a Marek uśmiechnął się do Moniki: — Zatańczysz? — Jeśli chcesz... Janka usiadła przy stole i zdawała się być zajęta nalewaniem herbaty do filiżanek. — Czy pamiętasz — odezwał się przyciszonym głosem Marek — kiedy tańczyliśmy ostatni raz?.. — Tak — cicho odpowiedziała i jej palce na ramionach Marka zacisnęły się mocniej. — Pewno wyszedłem z wprawy. Od owego dnia nie tańczyłem ani razu. Nie, odpowiedziała. Zamknęła oczy i usiłowała odgadnąć co tak nieodparcie pobudziło jej wspomnienia. Nie sama pamięć i nie sama wyobraźnia nawet nie to, że wokół talii czuje jego rękę... Noc... I nagle poznała: Jego zapach, zapach wody lawendowej i tytoniu.... Tyle czasu minęło, a jest jak wtedy. Wystarczy zapomnieć, na chwilę zapomnieć o tych kilku latach, a przeszłość stanie się teraźniejszością. Janka zabrała się do zakładania nowej płyty: — Jeśli nie jesteś zanadto sfatygowany — powiedziała to poświęć się jeszcze dla mnie. Szkoda, żeśmy nie zatrzymali doktora. — Służę ci. Nie męczę się tak łatwo — zgodził się uprzejmie. Po tym tańcu Janka westchnęła z żalem: — Szkoda, że nie ma tu płyty z tym strausowskim walcem, który tak lubiliście kiedyś. Ale wiecie co? Okna są pootwierane, będzie tu doskonale słychać. Pójdę do salonu i zagram na fortepianie. — Ach, nie warto, Janko — zawołała Monika. — Dlaczego?.. Sama sobie chętnie zagram coś z owych czasów, a później dla was walca. — Pomogę ci otworzyć fortepian — ofiarowała się Monika. Nie chciała sama sobie przyznać się do tego, lecz obawiała się pozostania sam na sam z Markiem. Odkąd bawiła w Zapolu, nigdy nie odczuwała tego w taki sposób, dziś jednak nie wiadomo skąd wzięło się to zażenowanie. — O nie — zaprotestowała Janka — sama sobie dam radę. Gdy wyszła, Marek zawołał psa, który leżał dotychczas na trawniku i zaczął z nim się bawić. Po chwili odezwał się fortepian. Janka grała swego ukochanego Chopina. Marek w milczeniu palił papierosa, pogłaskując łaszącego się Cezara. Monika wpatrywała się w aksamitną czarność nocy. Ten oświetlony taras, wnętrze hallu tonące w półmroku i dźwięki fortepianu stanowiły jedną resztkę rzeczywistego świata w bezkresie ciemności i ciszy. Czy poza tą wysepką istniało coś, naprawdę, czy wszystko rozpłynęło się, roztopiło w tej czerni... A może nie istniało, może było jedynie majaczeniem wyobraźni?... Ostatnie tony gdzieś w wysokim rejestrze posypały się zwolnione i gubiące się jak ostatnie krople deszczu. I nagle w to milczenie uderzył mocny akord, silny, uparty, nakazujący, jak głos pobudki czy alarmu, po nim drugi, trzeci, twardo, niecierpliwie. Zdawało się, że to nie walc, lecz marsz, przy którego rytmie musi się iść naprzód, który brzmi rozkazem... Lecz oto stopniowo miękły ostre tony, oto rytm się rozkołysał, rozkolebał, oto dźwięki stały się lekkie i zwiewne, jak muślinowe obłoczki wpadające w wir, jak atłasowe pantofelki ledwie dotykające ziemi, jak pogodna beztroska fal łagodnych... Monika odwróciła się. Stał za nią i bez słowa otoczył ją ramieniem. I tańczyli, tańczyli jak wtedy. Tak, to był ten sam walc, tak, to był ten sam nastrój, tak, to byli oni, ci sami, tak jak wówczas, spleceni uściskiem jak wówczas jedyni na świecie. Więc jednak wszystko było złudzeniem?.. Więc jednak w tym otaczającym ich morzu ciemności nie ma nic, nic nigdy nie było?.... Podniosła głowę i ich oczy się: spotykały. Nie opuściła powiek. Tak dobrze, tak bezgranicznie dobrze było pić oczami z jego oczu te wyznania, znowu te same, znowu żywe, znowu przyśpieszające tętno krwi i spływające falami drgnień wzdłuż wszystkich nerwów… Mijały minuty, może godziny, może lata. Nie wiedzieli, gdy nagle stało się coś, czego w pierwszej chwili nie mogli zrozumieć... Coś się zmieniło, coś przestało istnieć... — Ach, tak, — uprzytomniła sobie Monika. — To fortepian umilkł, to walc się skończył. Jeszcze przez mgnienie jedno stali nieruchomo przytuleni, a potem Marek szybko pocałował ją w rękę. — Dziękuję — powiedział cicho. Szybko odszedł do stołu i zapalił papierosa. Na progu Ukazała się Janka: — Jakże się wam tańczyło? — zapytała. Monika chciała coś odpowiedzieć, lecz nie mogła wydobyć głosu. Marek mruknął: — Świetnie, świetnie grasz walca... Dziękujemy ci. — Żałowałam tylko, że nie mogę was widzieć tańczących. Marek spojrzał na zegarek. — Pożegnam już panie — powiedział. — Późno i czas na mnie. Dobranoc Moniko, dobranoc Janko... Pocałował je w ręce i szybko wyszedł. Obie odprowadziły go wzrokiem w milczeniu. W reszcie odezwała się Janka: — Będzie pił. Monika nie odpowiedziała. Wszedł służący i sprzątał ze stołu. — Cóż mamy do roboty — powiedziała Janka. — Chodźmy też spać. Dobranoc złotko. — Dobranoc. W hallu rozstały się. Pokój Moniki był bliżej. Wewnątrz było duszno, nie do zniesienia duszno, pomimo otwartych okien. Otworzyła drzwi, by spowodować przeciąg. — Chyba nie zasnę — pomyślała. Wreszcie na tarasie i w hallu zapanowało cisza. Służący skończył sprzątanie, zgasił lampę i rozpłynął się w ciszy. Monika siedziała na brzegu łóżka. Chciała skupić myśli, lecz te, rozproszone, czepiały się jakichś niedorzecznych, nieuważnych drobiazgów. Lody były za słodkie, dlaczego ten pies nazywa się Cezar, u państwa Bormanów mały pekińczyk nazywał się Tytan. To był kontrast, śmieszny kontrast... Bluzkę niebieską trzeba dać do przeprania... Szkoda, że nie przywiozłam marsylskiego mydła... Doktór mówił, że chłopi tutejsi nie mają na mydło... Czy w ogóle myją się? Taka na przykład Walusia... Kto też był tym amantem... Musiał podrapać się w krzakach... Jaka tu cisza... tylko te kroki... I nagle uprzytomniła sobie, że to kroki Marka. — Będzie pił — powiedziała Janka. I oto jakby pod jakimś potężnym podmuchem rozpierzchły się wszystkie drobiazgi, cała ta nieważna rzeczywistość. Serce niewiadomo dlaczego zatłukło się w piersi. Zerwała się i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Kroki cichły chwilami, chwilami stawały się szybsze. — Boże... Boże... — szepnęła i kurczowo chwyciła się poręczy łóżka, jakby w nadziei, że zdoła siebie przytrzymać tutaj. W głowie huczało, tętno waliło coraz mocniej w skroniach. Palce stopniowo rozluźniały się. Przez moment jeszcze zawahała się na progu, a później szła szybko przez hall. Po omacku natrafiła na poręcz schodów. Na górze nie czekając nacisnęła klamkę. Drzwi były zamknięte. Zastukała gwałtownie, bardzo głośno, raz, drugi, trzeci... Kroki ucichły. Potem zaczęły się zbliżać i rozległo się za drzwiami krótkie szorstkie: — Kto tam? Z trudem łapała oddech: — Otwórz to ja... Zaraz otwórz!... Sekunda ciszy, niesłychanie dręczącej ciszy i klucz obrócił się w zamku. Drzwi uchyliły się. Wsunęła się do środka. W smudze światła padającego z drugiego pokoju zobaczyła Marka. Stał z jedną ręką w kieszeni i z papierosem w ustach. — Muszę... rozmówić się... z tobą — powiedziała przerywanym głosem. Bez słowa zamknął drzwi. Nie pytając o pozwolenie przeszła do sypialni. Na stole stała do połowy wypróżniona butelka koniaku, obok szklanka... — Marku! Dlaczego to robisz? — zapytała. Uśmiechnął się z jakąś smutną ironią: — Dlaczego piję? — Tak. To przecie szaleństwo! Człowiek z twoim charakterem, z twoją wolą!... Żeby nie mógł zwalczyć tego obrzydliwego nałogu. — A kto ci powiedział, Moniko, że ja chcę walczyć? Nałóg ten bardzo mi dogadza. — Marku! Ja wiem, że to nieprawda! — Zapewniam cię, że prawda. Alkohol świetnie mi robi. Pozwala mi przesypiać noce i żyć w ciągu dnia tą pewnością, że wieczorem ten przeżyty bezsensowny dzień znów nabierze treści... — Ty się upijasz?! — Tak. Upijam się. — Dlaczego, dlaczego!? — Widzisz... Jakby ci to wytłumaczyć... Nie stać mnie na taką rzeczywistość, jaka zadawalałaby mnie. A nie rozporządzam dostateczną dozą wyobraźni. Nie jestem artystą. Zaśmiał się i zanim zdążyła zaprotestować napełnił szklankę. — Nie mam artystycznej duszy. Jej pospolitość zdolna jest do fantazjowania dopiero w połączeniu z alkoholem. Wówczas... Wówczas może mi się zdawać, że nie wszystko jeszcze stracone, że czas da się odwrócić, że... No i tak dalej. Twoje zdrowie! Wychylił zawartość szklanki, usiadł na brzegu stołu i powiedział: — Wcale niezła zabawa. Prawda?... Albo inna odmiana: co było by, gdyby?.. Gdyby to ułożyło się tak, a tamto inaczej? Gdyby zdarzenia poszły inną drogą, gdybym postępował bardziej egoistycznie, gdybym... Słowem: gdybanie. Z górki w dolinkę, z dolinki na górkę. Takie taternictwo. Wyobraźnia może tu bardzo wysoko zaprowadzić. W tym łańcuchu Gdybów zdarzają się Everesty. A gdy się dojdzie do szczytu, we mgłach i ostatecznym zmęczeniu trudno już odróżnić świat realny od wyimaginowanego. Wtedy i bólu się nie czuje, gdy się człowiek stacza w przepaść... W przepaść snu, czy śmierci... Twarz Marka była wykrzywiona niedobrym szyderczym uśmiechem, w oczach tlił się ponury płomyk. — I widzisz — mówił. — Nic w tym nie ma nadzwyczajnego. Swego rodzaju sport, swego rodzaju akrobacja. A cóż na to poradzę, że nie umiem tego robić na trzeźwo?... — Ty się zabijasz, Marku. — Cóż znowu.... — Tak, to jest stopniowe samobójstwo! — A chociażby? — wzruszył ramionami. — Czy nawet i tego mi nie wolno?... Czy nawet marzeń muszę się wyrzec?... Po co, dla kogo?... — Chociażby dla siebie. — Wolne żarty — parsknął śmiechem. — Zapewniam ci, że jestem sobie zupełnie nie potrzebny. — Nie, Marku. Sam wiesz, że postępujesz źle, bardzo źle. Nie ukrywałbyś się z tym przed ludźmi, gdybyś nie potępiał swego postępowania. — Ukrywam się, to prawda, ale nie dlatego. Po prostu nie chcę, by mieli żer dla swoich domysłów, by rozgrzebywali moje życie prywatne, by... Jak to powiedzieć poetycznie?... By rozgrzebywali wygasłe ognisko mojej przeszłości!... Zrobił przy tym patetyczny gest ręką. Monika spojrzała nań z wyrzutem: — Mark! Nie wolno ci tak mówić ze mną. W jednej chwili jego twarz ściągnęła się, z ust znikł ironiczny uśmiech. Wstał i odszedł do okna. — Ja wiem — zaczęła nieśmiało — że nie mam żadnego prawa prosić cię o to, ale będę ci strasznie, strasznie wdzięczna, jeżeli będziesz mógł, jeżeli będziesz chciał zrobić to dla mnie. Nie dla siebie, dla mnie! Przecie ja nigdy nie zaznam spokoju z tą myślą, że ty przeze mnie zatruwasz swój organizm tym wstrętnym alkoholem, że zatruwasz sobie duszę tą wyobraźnią, o której mówiłeś. Bo to też jest trucizna. To też jest narkotyk... — O tak — powiedział poważnie. — Więc widzisz... — To narkotyk, którego niesposób się wyrzec. Pomyśl tylko. Odwrócił się do niej. Oczy mu się jarzyły: — Pomyśl tylko — mówił prawie szeptem. — Jestem tu sam, zupełnie sam. Przychodzę zmęczony jak pies pracą, znienawidzoną pracą, bo jakże nie nienawidzieć pracy, która nikomu nie jest potrzebna! Jakże nie czuć wstrętu do życia, które nie ma żadnego celu! I oto przychodzę i piję i piję, a każdy łyk alkoholu spłukuje ze mnie tę rzeczywistość, spłukuje ten szary pył i wtedy patrz... Ten mały kawałek kartonu nad łóżkiem ożywa... Wtedy patrzą na mnie te oczy, wtedy jesteś tu ze mną... Czy ty to rozumiesz?! Chwycił ją za rękę i ścisnął z całej siły: — Jesteś wtedy moja. Słyszę wtedy twój głos, dotykam twoich włosów, całuję twoje usta... Wizja, tak, ale tylko dla tej wizji warto spędzić dzień, tylko dla tej wizji warto żyć... Moniko, Moniko! Żebyś ty mogła wiedzieć! Żebyś mogła przeczuć!... Gdybyś mogła zrozumieć!... Wtedy przychodzisz do mnie... — Tak jak teraz, wtedy mogę cię objąć i tulić... W porywie przycisnął ją do siebie. Nie opierała się. Tysiące zmieszanych uczuć napełniało ją i obezwładniało. — Moniko... Moniko — powtarzał. — I patrz, to musiało się spełnić, musiało. I wszystko jedno za jaką cenę, i wszystko jedno dlaczego... Musiało się spełnić... Czy to podłość, czy krzywda, czy fałsz... Już teraz niech się świat zapadnie... Nie trzeba myśleć, nie trzeba myśleć. Każda myśl splugawi nam tę godzinę... Przechylił jej głowę i z jakąś ekstatyczną chciwością wpatrywał się w jej rysy. — Kocham cię — mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby — kocham cię pomimo wszystko... Przez kłamstwo, przez cudzą wolę, przez pogardę dla samego siebie, przez nawet twój przymus, przez całe bagna nieprawdy... Kocham cię, czy słyszysz!... Gwałtownie pochylił się nad nią i wpił się w jej usta. Przez jeden moment dłonie Moniki oparły się na jego piersi, przez jeden moment usiłowała się bronić. Lecz zaraz po tym rozsunęły się i oplotły jego szyję. Był już wczesny letni świt na dworze i niebo blado różowiło się na wschodzie, gdy Monika wracała do siebie. W głowie się jej kręciło, ciężko opierając się o poręcz schodziła na dół. — Już ranek — szepnęła bezmyślnie. Weszła do swego pokoju i rzuciła się na łóżko. — Jaka ja jestem nędzna, jaka nędzna... — uprzytomniła sobie nagle wszystko i wybuchła cichym płaczem. A później przyszedł dzień, dzień taki, jak inne, napozór nie różniący się niczym od wielu poprzednich. Janka z małą przyszła do pokoju Moniki, jak zwykle i jak zwykle karmiła ją przy Monice. Potem poszły na przechadzkę, a Dorotka została z Walusią. Walusia była rumiana i wesoła, jak zawsze. Gdy przed gankiem rozległ się tętent wierzchowca, Monika wiedziała, że wrócił z pola. W pierwszej chwili nie wyobrażała sobie, że będą mogli sobie spojrzeć w oczy. Lecz Marek wszedł i przywitał się ze zwykłą serdecznością. A potem siedli do stołu. Rozmowa nie kleiła się pomimo wysiłków Janki, by skierować ją na sprawy obojętne. Wieczorem rozstali się wcześnie. — Zupełnie tak — pomyślała Monika — jakbyśmy uciekali od siebie. Znalazłszy się w swoim pokoju, szybko rozebrała się i położyła do łóżka. Nie mogła jednak zasnąć. W domu panowała cisza. Leżąc w ciemności nasłuchiwała, czy nie odezwą się na górze odgłosy kroków. Ale i stamtąd nie dolatywał żaden dźwięk. Nagle usłyszała lekki szmer naciskanej klamki i skrzypnięcie drzwi.